


Green-eyed

by Fable



Series: Merlin [10]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-19 08:29:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fable/pseuds/Fable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a green-eyed Seer comes to Camelot, Arthur is jealous that he is going to lose someone that he values more than he cares to admit.</p><p>   ‘What the hell were you playing at!?’ Arthur threw angry words at Merlin.</p><p>   ‘What were you playing at? You just kissed me, with a definite ache in your belly I have to say, in front of another.' Merlin threw back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green-eyed

** Gaius makes a discovery **

   Arthur propped himself up on one elbow and twisted his ankles around the man next to him. A soft moan escaped Merlin’s lips as he leaned in to kiss him. He pushed one knee in-between Merlin’s thigh’s forcing them apart and leaned his weight into him. Merlin always enjoyed feeling the King pin him into the bed. Well pin him into anything really. He moaned, again, louder this time. He’d discovered he was a noisy person in bed. Arthur raised Merlin’s hands above his head and held them in a tight grip. He pressed his lips onto Merlin’s again and slowly brought his knee up…

   …A hard knock on the door caused both men to freeze, simultaneously holding their breath.

   ‘Merlin…’ A voice floated through the cracks in the old wood ‘Is everything ok? I thought I heard... noises.’

   ‘ _Oh no…_ Gaius!’ Merlin squeaked.

   The door started to swing on its creaking hinges. There was nothing they could do apart from put on their best smiles as the old physician entered the small chamber. Gaius tangled his feet in the tossed clothing on the floor; he gave a loud tut before settling his eyes onto the cot in the corner.

   ‘Merlin… I… Oh.’ Gaius stopped mid-sentence. A few beats passed. ‘My Lord.’ he bowed to the King but fixed his eyes on Merlin.

   ‘Gaius.’ Both men said in unison. They were both scarlet as they made the futile effort of dragging the blankets further up their naked forms.

   Gaius raised an eyebrow towards the discarded clothes and then frowned at the bed ‘I see…’ He blew out his cheeks and puffed a little. ‘Well Merlin, maybe the King would like to stay for breakfast?’ he gave a wry smile and turned.

   Breakfast was a strange affair, Arthur and Merlin sat at one side of the bench and Gaius at the other. Arthur spent most of the time wriggling his backside and tapping his feet. Gaius spent most of it staring – first at Merlin then at Arthur.

   ‘So… how long?’ Gaius said through a mouthful of bread.

   Merlin pushed his empty plate away. ‘Sorry?’

   ‘How long has _it_ been going on?’ he tipped his head towards Arthur.

   ‘Oh.’

   ‘A while…’ Arthur replied for him.

   Gaius raised a brow at Merlin and picked at the remaining crumbs from is plate. The old man had done it all, seen it all and heard it all. He didn’t seemed fazed that, only half an hour earlier, he’d found the King of Camelot and his servant in bed together.

   An uncomfortable silence followed. Arthur was as fidgety as a turkey in December. Without saying a word the two men rose from the bench as one.

   ‘Well… We’ve got a _show_ to go to… um, thank you for breakfast.’ Arthur forced a weak smile and nodded at Merlin.

   They both fled.

 

** Leef **

   The lower meadow smelled like clean laundry as people gathered for the morning’s spectacle. Children with long trailing flags ran hither and dither. Awash with colour in the early sunshine, splashes of poppy red and cornflower blue dotted the field. Sat in the centre was a large cloth pavilion, round in shape with striped grass green panels. From a distance if you squinted; they had the effect of blurring the tent into its background.

   ‘So… tell me again how you persuaded me to come to this… _show_.’Arthur muttered.

   ‘It’ll be fun, and besides you are the King of Camelot… _it’s your duty.’_ Merlin sung the last part.

   ‘Fun? I should have gone visiting with Guinevere… and don’t sing at me.’

   ‘Come on misery.’ Merlin grabbed the King’s arm and dragged him through the meadow. To any onlooker a scruffy servant dragging his unwilling King towards a circus tent must have looked a peculiar site. Arthur knew there really was no other person that he would allow to treat him in this way. He would never have let his favourite Knight or even a trusted councillor man-handle him through a field.

The quiet summer’s morning was rudely interrupted by a riot of noise and colour – shouting and whooping, wooden cart wheels popping on the pebble path and the _klop-klop_ sound of prancing horses’ hoofs. Scarlet flags waved with gusto from clenched fists of multi-coloured jesters and bendy tumblers spun off the back of the carts. The Touring Troupe was in town and at the head of the madness was the Ringleader. He was riding a haunted looking horse, an all-white animal with a white saddle and harness. In direct contrast to his mount, and probably done for effect, the Ringleader was dressed all in black, a real deep atrous black. He was a willowy character with dark skin and bright emerald green powder smudged across his eyelids. The whole procession came to a halt in front of the King and his grinning servant. The Ringleader, without a sound, slid off his horse, his for-ever legs were enclosed in tight trousers that didn’t leave much to the imagination. He was shirtless with only a snug fitting jacket covering his narrow torso. A top hat set at a jaunty angle completed the ensemble. He gave Arthur a deep bow.

   ‘My _Lord_.’ He emphasised the ‘o’ with a voice as smooth as aged liqueur.

   Arthur eyes scanned the strange man in front of him; he had taken an instant dislike to the enigmatic leader.

   ‘My name is Leef; I trust you will enjoy our spectacle…’ Leef gave Merlin a mischievous sideways wink.

   Arthur huffed and Merlin shuffled and scanned his feet but not before Arthur noticed a blush stain his cheeks.

   ‘I hope you’re bringing the boy.’ Leef simmered and made a show of grazing his eyes down Merlin’s body.

   ‘Maybe… or maybe not.’ Arthur bristled and found himself taking a step in front of Merlin. He dismissed the man with a flick of his hand. As the Ringleader retreated Arthur pointed his index finger in his direction, ‘ _Oh my God_ … he has the hots for you!’

   ‘No…’ Merlin’s brows wrinkled ‘he doesn’t.’

   ‘He does too.’

   ‘He does not…’ Merlin pushed his lips together to prevent a smile from forming.

   ‘ _Oh_ … for goodness sake… you’re flattered.’

   ‘I am not.’

   ‘Are too.’ The conversation was spiralling into a childish squabble.

   ‘ _Gods bones_... you’re jealous!’ Merlin gaped at Arthur.

   ‘I am not jealous of a man whose trousers are too tight.’

   ‘Oh… so you noticed his tight trousers?’

   ‘I am the King Merlin; I do not notice that kind of thing.’ Arthur was aware he sounded pompous and more than a little annoyed.

   Merlin grinned at him.

   ‘Shut up.’

   ‘I didn’t say anything…’

 

** Arthur makes a point **

   The pavilion was about thirty paces across and it was bright and colourful. Merlin stood to one side of Arthur’s large comfortable chair and a hush descended over the crowd. The Ringleader entered from the back of the pavilion and took centre stage. He looked for all the world like it was where he belonged. His eyes darted around the pressed in people, finally settling on the Arthur and Merlin. He took three long strides and was in front of them; he bowed to Arthur but was looking at Merlin. Leef balled his hands together and interlaced the fingers; bringing his hands to his mouth he blew a soft breath over them. He unfurled slowly to reveal a green butterfly, exactly the same colour as his eye powder.

   ‘Whoa… He’s good!’ Merlin shot Arthur a goofy look and clapped his hands with childish enthusiasm as the crowd also made suitably surprised noises.

   Arthur rolled his eyes.

   Leef leaned in and with his bright green eyes flicking with mischief he presented the butterfly to Merlin ‘For you… beautiful boy.’

   Arthur heaved a long sigh… ‘ _Oh_ for all that’s holy.’

   Merlin grinned and considered the gift for a moment before letting it fly free. He watched the little fluttering daubs of emerald disappear out of the tent.

   The show passed in a wash of colour and a wall of noise, Arthur shuffled in his seat for much of it. Whenever he had the opportunity Leef would stand near the Royal seat and watch Merlin, undressing him with his eyes and silently mouthing words. Arthur thought he made out a word that began with F as he started to rumble grievances under his breath about the _most inappropriate behaviour._ The show came to an end and people cheered and clapped as the last prancing horse left the circle. Leef approached Arthur and bowed deeply ‘My Lord would you like to meet the performers?’

   ‘No.’ Arthur replied in no uncertain terms.

   He felt Merlin kick him under the chair. He really must have a word with him – kicking the King in public is really not acceptable.

   ‘Ok, ok.’ Arthur grumbled.

   Arthur stood outside in the balmy air and turned to speak to Merlin. He wasn’t there. He reversed a few steps towards the pavilion flap and pulled it open. Merlin’s back was pushed against a wooden support pole and his hands were enclosed in the Ringleaders as the man leaned into him. They were deep in conversation:

_‘You, my beautiful friend… are the Kingmaker.’ Leef whispered into Merlin’s ear._

_‘Well, that’s a new one on me and you… are a seer.’ Merlin studied the green-eyed man ‘What do you mean Kingmaker?’_

_‘I see what is and what will be’, he paused, ‘I know your heart belongs to another, but maybe I could have a fragment?’_

_‘My whole heart will always belong to another; there are no fragments to give.’_

_‘That’s a pity… my beautiful boy,’ the Ringleader hesitated, ‘I’m afraid your heart will soon be shattered young warlock, and I am so sorry for your loss.’_

_‘What do you mean?’_

_‘That future for you is near.’_

As Arthur watched, Leef reached out a long bony finger and brushed away a stray hair from Merlin’s forehead. The gesture was intimate – too intimate.Starting from his toes, a hot wave rose up Arthur’s body and turned his cheeks scarlet. He stormed into the tent and came to an abrupt halt in front of the pair. Arthur narrowed his eyes at the Leef; the man released Merlin’s hands and took a quick step back. Arthur paused for a few beats and then moved over to Merlin. Without giving the Ringleader a second glance he placed one hand around Merlin’s lower back and with gentle force pulled him in. The other hand cupped Merlin’s face. Then he was kissing him, his mouth pressing onto Merlin’s forcing him to rock backwards on his heels. Merlin grabbed Arthur’s hips and regained his balance. Arthur’s tongue parted Merlin’s lips and pushed into his mouth. Merlin gave a soft whimper. Arthur relished the utterance as he pulled him in tighter and sucked the air from his lungs. Arthur drew away but not before planting a firm kiss on Merlin’s forehead and stroking his thumbs along his fine cheekbones. He turned and glared at Leef, who had stood unmoving throughout the whole display. Arthur was proving a point. Arthur was saying _he’s mine_ without speaking a word. Merlin ran his finger over his lips and gawped at Arthur.

   ‘I understand My Lord; you have made yourself perfectly clear.’ Leef bowed his head, but Arthur still caught a glint of mischief in his green eyes as he stormed out dragging Merlin in his wake.

   ‘What the hell were you playing at!?’ Arthur threw angry words at Merlin.

   ‘What were you playing at? You just kissed me, with a definite ache in your belly I have to say, in front of another.’ Merlin threw back.

   ‘He. He… argh.’ Arthur threw desperate hands in the air as his sentence would not form.

   Merlin spun on his heels and clapped his hands ‘ _Oh my God_ … you ARE jealous.’

   ‘ _I am not_ , if you want to throw yourself at another - _so be it_.’

   ‘What! I didn’t throw myself anywhere, he cornered me… Arthur.’

   ‘You didn’t look cornered…’ Arthur didn’t want confrontation but he couldn’t help the words from tumbling out.

   ‘Arthur…’ Merlin held his hands up in an effort to calm the situation.

   Arthur growled and turned. He could feel Merlin’s eyes upon him as he stamped through the cornflowers and poppies.

** A moonlit chamber **

   That night as the moon was poking its blue fingers through his window; Merlin lay on his cot, hands behind his head and staring at the ceiling. He couldn’t sleep, it was too warm and echoes of the day were mulling around in his head. _Could I have handled it better? I’m flattered if he is jealous._ _There’s something about Leef._ A soft knock on his chamber door broke him from his musings.

   Arthur was stood on the top step dressed in a thin white tunic, the one that let the light through and emphasised his tight torso. His hands were deep in the pockets of his casual breeches. Half-lidded eyes looked up at Merlin from under his blonde fringe. He was smouldering.

   ‘I behaved inappropriately.’ Arthur glanced at the ceiling the back at Merlin ‘I _was,_ um… jealous.’ Both men stared at each other for a _long_ moment.

   Merlin’s head only had one single thought running around and colliding into itself… _God have mercy - he looks so damn fine_. He leaned in and pressed his soft lips to Arthur’s and spoke velvety words into his mouth ‘There has never been another… It has always been you and it will always be you… until death has other ideas.’ Hewound the material of Arthur’s tunic through his long fingers and pulled him into his chamber. Kicking the door shut behind him he pressed Arthur up against a wall. He had a longing for him.Merlin could see in his own needs reflected in Arthur’s face and a primal urge took over. Merlin didn’t want words. He didn’t want kissing. He wanted the King of Camelot and going by Arthur’s wandering hands; he wanted him just as bad.Their fingers grappled with knotted laces and tunics were discarded into the air. Merlin pushed into Arthur and surged his hands down his body, exploring as he went. He inhaled Arthur’s sweet smell and groaned as the King’s hands swept along his lower back and down towards his inner thighs. Sweat glistened on his brow and sheened his skin as he rested his forehead onto Arthur’s chest. He watched as his hands searched down Arthur’s abdomen. They settled, and one by one long pale finger’s wrapped around him. He heard a low and long grumble as Arthur pushed himself further into Merlin’s grip. Merlin paused for a long second listening to the shared deep breathing and feeling rivulets of sweat run down his back. But most of all he was enjoying the view, enjoying watching his hands work slowly at first and then increasing the rhythm. Arthur groaned and then Merlin saw one strong hand on himself and felt one hand squeezing his right buttock cheek. He shuddered into Arthur’s hold. Now he had a view of his hands on Arthur and Arthur’s hand on him. The sight very nearly finished him off. Merlin glanced up towards Arthur’s face, his head was thrown back into the wall and his eyes were closed. He started to rock in a rhythm – alternating between pushing his hips in and then pulling Merlin in. Their bodies bucked and rolled as eager hands worked. Merlin called out, the word may have been an incantation and his eyes may have burned, but it was no matter. His bare feet felt for purchase on the rough wooden floor as he buried his head into Arthur’s chest.  Guttural moans escaped from lips and Merlin watched as they came as one. He reached up and clamped his lips onto Arthur’s as he juddered through the last of his orgasm.

   ‘I think Arthur’ he breathed into his mouth ‘you should be jealous more often.’

   ‘Maybe.’ he sighed as he rested his head onto Merlin’s shoulder. ‘My legs have gone.’

   Merlin laughed. ‘Come on, into bed.’ He dragged Arthur towards his cot, they crawled under the blankets. They lay for a while watching blue twinkling moonlight on the chamber wall.

   ‘I’m still sending that damn Ringleader packing in the morning.’ Arthur grumbled.

 

** The Seer **

   Arthur sent word to the Ringleader requesting that he leave Camelot. Merlin was preparing the King for training in the lower field as the touring troupe passed. The Ringleader silently slid off his ghost-like horse and approached. He bowed. His green eyes glistened in the sunlight.

   ‘You take care of him; he will unite the lands of Albion and bring peace.’

   Merlin glanced at his King ‘Oh don’t worry I will.’

   ‘I wasn’t talking to you beautiful boy.’

   The Ringleader bowed again to Arthur and winked at Merlin. Arthur scowled at him as he turned and left.

   ‘What the _hell_ does he mean?’

   ‘He speaks in riddles.’

   ‘But what does he mean _he wasn’t talking to you_?’

   ‘Arthur, you’re letting him wind you up.’

   ‘I am not.’

   Merlin fiddled with a buckle on the King’s gardbrace ‘Forget him.’

   Arthur muttered grievances under his breath for a long moment. He watched Merlin spin around him buckling this and fastening that. Blue highlights shone in Merlin’s raven hair and his soft lips were as red as the meadow poppies. Long fingers brushed against Arthur’s skin and something stirred in the pit of his stomach. ‘Make me…’ Arthur said in a low voice.

   ‘Eh?’

   ‘Make me… forget him.’

   ‘Make you?’

   ‘Yes.’

   ‘Oh…’ Merlin looked over Arthur’s shoulder, ‘here?’

   ‘Yes.’

   ‘Here, in the training field with all the knights watching?’

   Arthur grinned, ‘you’ll have to be creative then won’t you?’

   ‘You have mischief in your eyes Arthur Pendragon.’ Merlin reached out and ran his thumb pad along Arthur’s lips then leaned in and kissed him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> An original story ripped up and put back together.  
> Many thanks to chaosmaka for the read-over. x


End file.
